A Pig Cubed
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: MMPR Season 1  When Trini befriends Nina Noodleit gives Rita the idea of remaking the Pudgy Pigthis time with a protection against spicy food? Ninachangelles the Rangers to break a very important rule in order to a spicy juice need to stop the pig.


Note 1: Teoi has the copyrights to the "Super Sentai" series from 1960 to 3010. Disney and Saban has the copyrights "Power Rangers" from 1995 to 2020. All rights reserved.

Note 2: The time-period is sometime late in MMPR's first season.

"A Pigged Cube"

By Dr. Thinker

"Noodles' Asia Place" was the best shop in Angel Grove to get any food from China and Japan. The shop was located on the border between the Park and Little Japan—the Asia sector of Angel Grove. Trini had visited the place before—for her mom—but this was the first time she was visiting for some one different—Ernie of the Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar. Ernie wanted some Japanese style-noodles for a new juice he was cooking up. As she was pasting the wall, she saw a familiar marking on it. It was the result of the last attack by Rita. Rita had decided to send the Arm-O-Bot to steal the Power Weapons in attempt to use them against the Power Rangers. It was a hard fight  
battle—but Arm-O-Bot took out almost all the Rangers—but surprising, one of her Power Draggers ended up Arm-O-Bot's arm gear—and he angry took the dagger to a wall for that. The Rangers come up with using their Power Blasters on the Power Dagger that was stuck on him—as Billy put in, "Converse regarding a diminutive circuit" or as Zack put it "That bot is toast!" Par of the course, Rita grow the monster of the day, and the Rangers called on the Megazord. Lucky for them, they did not need to use the Dragonzord. Tommy is still having issue with his "Green Ranger" powers-but in order to use the Ultrazord—the Dragonzord has to be available.

Trini heard human voices by the playground. The playground had a bunch of swings, two slides, and a small jungle gym.

Three young girls—about four or five years old--stated, "Fat, fat, the water fat."

Another female voice---around the same age--shouted, "I have a heavy shape for my age."

A young girl sounding like Bulk stated, "And it's the Pudgy Pig."

Trini spotted a girl with a weird size medium in the tree. She was about to fall from the tree. The young bullies took off like rocket. Trini caught the girl. Her bully was bigger then most girl her age—but was bully was smaller then the Pudgy Pig by far.

The girl stated, "Thanks for the help, Ms…"

Trini stated, "Call me, Trini."

The girl stated, "Trini, thanks for saving me. I am not annoyed by Lydia and her friends—they are not as bad as Bulk and Skull—or worse—Rita and her goons. My name is Nina Noodles. My house is there." Nina pointed the familiar shop—"Noodles' Asia Place".

Trini saw that the closing for a little hour--but The Noodles invited her in for dinner. It was a weird sight—and Trini was wondering about them.

Trini asked, "So, why do you eat all your meals together?"

Nina stated, "The store keeps my mommy and daddy so busy—they don't have time to take vacations."

Trini raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Are you joshing me?"

Ms. Noodle stated, "She is not."

-PR-

On the moon, Rita was angrier then a space slug. "The tot makes want to enter the Command Center and vomit over all everything—even that Zordon's tube!"

Rita stomped into Finster's workshop. Rita yelled, "Finster, make me a monster!"

Finster asked, "Which one do you want my queen?"

Rita stated, "The Pudgy Pig."

Finster voiced, "I will need some spicy food from Earth."

Goldar walked in as he stated, "We wait until the Power Ranger are sleep-and send the Putty Patrols to steal spicy food. Zordon will be so confused that he would make a space rate look smart!"

Rita nodded as evil laughs filled the room.

-PR-

Trini walked in the Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar—and Ernie, the caretaker was starring at his TV.

Ernie stated, "Those clay annoyances that seems to get their hide smashed by the Power Rangers had been stealing with spicy food from stores—even the Noodles' shop got hit. The new reporters had been looking though the Powers Rangers battle to find a monster that was weak against spicy food."

Trini groaned. Its' look like she as Yellow Ranger is going to have to look at a familiar one of Rita's monster—and was not in the mood to deal with a pig that eats everything in site.

-Z-

Alpha Five stated, "Ayi-ayi-ayi-ayi! My circuits are a mess keeping a watch on that Putty Patrol for half the night! They had only been stealing spicy food"

Zordon restated, "**Relax, Alpha. I see that Rita is planning to protect the Pudgy Pig from spicy food.**"

Just then, the alarms went off. Alpha Five open the communication lines to the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers were summon--even Tommy who had for once remember his communication/transport device and his power-morphing device that allows Tommy to morph into the Green Ranger.

Jason stated, "What is Rita up today, Zordon?"

Zordon stated, "**Rita has remade the Pudgy Pig down to Earth. This time around—the Putty Patrols had been stealing spicy food from Angel Grove.**"

Zack stated, "Oh, brother. This is major bumper of a bad news. We can't play the spicy trick we did the first time that pig come to town."

Tommy stated, "Can some please tell what happen—because the last time I saw the Pudgy Pig it was an illusion over a real pig."

Alpha Five stated, "I show what happen using the Viewing Globe."

Jason stated, "As for us. It's morphin' time!"

Jason yelled, "Tyrannosaurs!"

Zack yelled "Mastodon!"

Kimber yelled, "Pterodactyl!"

Billy yelled, "Triceratops!"

Trini yelled, "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

-PR-

The Power Rangers saw the Pudgy Pig was swallowing stuff from a smashed vending machine.

Kimberly stated, "Hey, little pig. It's time for you to go on a diet!"

The Pudgy Pig stated, "I am not going to die for you, Pink Ranger. They are a lot more food that I hadn't gotten a taste yet!"

Kimberly sighed—and took out her Power Bow, as the other weapon took out of their Power Weapons.

The Pudgy Pig, "Clay Nuts, help out!"

The Putty Patrollers showed up as usual—but unusual weapons. In this battle: the Putty Patrollers had table forks and table knifes. The Putty Patrollers give the Rangers a hard time—but despite the Putty Rangers weapons, they were defeated by something other the Rangers—an orange bowling ball that tripped them.

The Pudgy Pig stated, "What's this bowling ball doing her!"

The bowling ball shouted, "That for me to know you—and you never to find out!"

Pudgy Pig assumed, "This worst then a visit to a dentist! I'm out of here for now!"

Billy stated, "I had an individual obsession I positive of: this bowling ball is an Angel Grove citizen. If it was one of Rita's hoodlums, it would be helping the fat pig out."

The bowl ball unfolded into Nina as she stated, "Well, one of thing of good come out of this battle: I'm smaller in height and weight then Pudgy Pig."

Trini stated, "Nina!"

Zack joked, "Even if you were Garfield—you would a distant second place to that monster."

Nina stated, "Rangers, I had a Catch-22 for you."

Kimber asked, "What's a Catch-22?"

Billy stated, "It is an old book about getting stuck in a no-win problem. In the book, an army person is getting old enough to retire from flying missions—but if he asks he has to kept flying mission—a Catch-22."

Zack stated, "Oh, so what's the Catch-22, Nina?"

Nina stated, "I been seeing almost every human-size battle you got in from almost the beginning--not counting time the Green Rangers was on Rita's side. Being small, I was able to hide in plain sight—far away that I will not get in your way, but I could heard everything word you say. I give you a spicy drink that I created. It is in my safe at home—and it cannot be force open—because force had to the safe—it drestory inside of it can be drestory. I know you are Tommy Oliver's friends: Zack, Trini, Jason, Kimberly and Billy—and I only know where the key is to my safe. De-power yourself or the world ends up having no food."

Trini asked, "Can we have some time?"

Nina stated, "Sure. 10 hours."

-Z-

Zack stated, "We got problems—worse then the Pudgy Pig."

Jason stated, "Nina knows we are the Power Rangers. She has been near our battles."

Trini stated, "Being small, she was able to hide in a safe place—and still hear the battle we having. But we know that one of the rules of being a Power Ranger is never to tell anyone your identities or we will lose the power for keeps."

Zordon stated, "**I know. Nina had discovered your identities. This happens before with the old Rangers. If you want to—I can beam Nina up—and I can erase her memory, after her morphing if her history shows willing to lie on her part.**"

Zack asked, "How's the Putty Pig's speed today?"

Zordon replied, "**Slower then last time. By our calculations—Earth food will be gone in 220 hours. This may be slower then the first time we saw the Pudgy Pig—but sooner he defeat—the sooner the food of the Earth will be safe.**"

Kimber asked, "Can I have an update on Tommy's power?"

Alpha Five answered, "He's OK for few weeks just as long as he keeps the heavy fighting to the Dragonzord."

Jason stated, "Beam up, Nina, please. We morph for her."

Nina stated, "I was right! Here is a riddle: In my room, I have a toy bank—it looks like a robot version of Godzilla—but it is works for a Power Ranger who loves music.. The key to the safe is in that bank. The safe is behind my bed."

Tommy stated, "I think I know what's the answer is—I head there—and join you. Just make sure to keep your Power weapons away from the Pudgy Pig until I show up."

Jason stated, "You heard Tommy. We use the Power Blasters until he shows up. It's Morphin Time!"

Jason yelled, "Tyrannosaurs!"

Zack yelled "Mastodon!"

Kimber yelled, "Pterodactyl!"

Billy yelled, "Triceratops!"

Trini yelled, "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

Tommy yelled, "Dragonzord!"

-DZ-

Tommy saw that Nina had many Powers Rangers toy. He saw two toy banks: Megazord and Dragonzord. He recalled the riddle—to the bank. She kept the key to her safe in the Dragonzord bank. Godzilla is green-and Tommy's Dragon Dagger can only summon the Dragonzord out of the sea. Tommy smashed the Dragonzord bank—and found the key in the leftovers. He moved the bed—and saw a nice floor safe—and he put the key into it. He summoned an item, poor something on it

-PR –

It had seemed like the Power Rangers had been using their Power Blasters for a while. Kimberly stated, "Tommy, you here!"

Tommy stated, "Got it, but you better it a taste your Power Weapons."

Zack stated, "Oh, no!"

Jason replied, "Oh, yes."

Jason summoned his Red Ranger's Power Sword. Trini summoned her Yellow Rangers' Power Daggers. Kimber summoned her Pink Rangers' Power Bow. Billy summoned his Blue Ranger's Power Lance. Zack summon his Black Rangers' Power Ax. Tommy summoned his Dragon Dragger. Kimberly noticed that Dragon Dragger had something that look like rust on it. The Power Rangers once again took their battle against the Pudgy Pig—but as usual—the Putty Pig swallowed the weapons like they were made out of food.

Kimberly stated, "Not this again!"

"Watch this!" Tommy stated—and he tossed the Dragon Dagger right into the Pudgy Pig—and sparks started to show up in the Pudgy Pig.

The Pudgy Pig growled, "Hey, I thought I was protected from spicy food!"

Tommy smiled as the other picked up their Power Weapons, "Not spicy drink thought, Pig."

Jason stated, "Let's make the Power Cannon!"

Kimberly stated, "Power Bow!"

Trini stated, "Power Daggers!

Zack stated, "Power Ax"

Billy stated, "Power Lance"

Jason stated, "Power Sword"

-Rita Palace-

Rita growled, "You not going to get off this easy, Rangers." She paused, "Magic wand, make my monster grow."

She tossed her wand to Earth.

-MZ-

Zack yelled, "Oh, fudge!"

Tommy yelled, "Tell some that doesn't know that."

Jason stated, "We need Dino Power, now!"

The Zords answer the called. Jason stated, "The last monster did a number on the Zords. The Tyrannosaurs in fine shape—but I'm worried about the other parts."

Zack stated from his Zord, "The Mastodon is looking cool!"

Billy remarked from his Zord, "All systems in the Triceratops are full function!"

Trini remarked from her Zord, "The Saber-Tooth is A-OK, Jason!"

Kimberly remarked, "Zordon and Alpha Five did a great repair job on the Zords."

Tommy played the Dragon Dagger—but the Dragonzord did not answer. "I need some time to clean the spice juice out the Dragon Dagger. I'm having an idea—but I need to have the command center."

Kimberly stated, "I hope Nina's out of there."

Jason stated, "Let's bring them together—and form the Megazord!"

The Rangers transformed the Zords into the Megazord. "Let get this oversize porker out of her!"

Just then, the Power Rangers got a surprise—the Pudgy Pig swallowed the Megazord whole. The Megazord was chest hid in sea of stomach acid—but then the Pudgy Pig shake nervously.

Pudgy Pig stated, "I hate dentist drill!"

Kimberly stated, "The Dragonzord! Tommy just had de-morph and then morph back to clean the Dragon Dagger."

The Pudgy Pig barf the Megazord—as finally exploded into the alien clay that he came from.

Zack stated, "Oh, man! That's going to a number on the Zords!"

Billy stated, "Alpha Five and Zordon will refurbish the dinosaur-based automatons in occasion for the subsequently massive encounter!"

Kimberly stated, "We got to make Billy talk in regular English!"

Tommy stated, "Good news. Nina had allowed Zordon to erase her memories of Power Rangers."

Trini stated, "I hope you like headaches, Rita--because you deserve them for causing trouble on Earth!"

-PR-

Finster stated, "Oh, man! If that monster explode didn't give a new headache."

Goldar added, "Trini's insult will definite give her. It's an even bet either way."

Rita yelled, "**SHUT UP! I AM HAVING ONE OF MY HEADACHES!"**

-THE END-

The story was—loosely based on Zyu Rangers' "Terror of the Abrupt Food Snatcher" & Power Rangers' "Food Fight". The Noodles are base on Mamoru's family from Zyu Rangers episode. Tommy's remark about an illusion—places his episode after "A Pig Surprise"


End file.
